


Stiles Turns 21

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, McCall Pack, Pack Feels, Scott's Pack, Some Romantic Hints, Stiles' Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack gets together to celebrate Stiles' 21st birthday. They're all ready excited for it and they have a great night together. This fic ignores any major character death from Season 3B and also has a small nod towards a piece of headcanon involving Stiles become the McCall pack's emissary. It's just the pack having a good time and being happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Turns 21

The day had finally come. Stiles had been looking forward to it for quite some time now. Honestly, the whole pack had. Everyone was excited for Stiles' 21st birthday. Sure none of them were new to alcohol at this point, but that's not what it was about. It was about everyone getting together to have a great time and to celebrate their good friend and emissary, Stiles. Derek had agreed to host the party at his loft, which he had improved over the years.

Scott and Stiles went to pick up the majority of the alcohol. Everyone was going to bring something, but they still needed a good base to get the party going. Between everyone, they had actually pooled a large sum of cash. Everyone wanted to go all out tonight. So Scott and Stiles picked up a full keg of beer and a nice selection of liquors from vodka to whiskey. Scott stopped for a moment when they walked by the Jack Daniels.

"Brings back some memories, huh?" asked Scott, picking up a bottle of Jack.

Stiles laughed softly and replied, "Yeah it does. Back when we were still in high school. I would say those were simpler times, but we all know that's a lie."

The two smiled goofily at each other. Sometimes it's really like nothing bad or crazy had ever happened to them. Or maybe they just liked to forget it sometimes.

"Well, let's get a bottle," said Scott, placing the bottle in their basket. "For old times' sake."

"Yeah, sure," answered Stiles. "That'd be great."

Stiles looked over at Scott. He got the feeling Scott was up to something. They could always tell with each other. It kind of came with being best friends their entire lives.

"Uh, Scott," said Stiles. "What are you plotting?"

Scott gave him one of his biggest smiles and replied, "Don't worry about it. But I've got a surprise for you tonight."

"Why does that worry me?"

"Nah, man! It'll be good. You'll see. Come on, we need to get the rest of the stuff for tonight."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. God only knows what Scott had planned for him. He went with Scott to get the rest of the supplies for the party.

A few hours later, Scott and Stiles were pulling up to Derek's loft. They climbed up the stairs and opened the door to find Allison and Lydia decorating and setting up food while a somewhat digruntled Derek seemed to be brooding on the couch muttering something about how his loft didn't need any fancy decorations. They all stopped and smiled when Stiles walked into the loft.

"We just finished decorating the place!" said Lydia. "I think it looks nice."

"I told you my loft was fine before," said Derek. "We didn't need all this."

Lydia shot Derek a glare that could kill and replied, "Yeah, well it looks better now."

"We have plenty of food for tonight," said Allison. "Courtesy of Scott's mom! She's working tonight, but she said to wish you happy birthday, Stiles, and that we all have fun."

Stiles couldn't help but smile. These guys were his family. He looked at them and said, "Thanks, guys. It's going to be a good night."

"Of course it is!" said Derek, walking closer to Stiles. "The whole group's going to be here and I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard to get you wasted."

Stiles scrunched up his face and said, "Hey, come on now. My tolerance has gotten much better."

"This is true," said Scott. "I've been living with him at college the past few years. He's definitely built up a tolerance."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at them and said, "Oh really? Well, I guess we'll find out tonight."

Derek threw his arm over Stiles' shoulder and said, "Really, though. Happy birthday, Stiles. We'll make it a good one."

Derek then went to help Stiles and Scott unload all of the alcohol while Lydia and Allison finished setting up the food. Before much longer, the rest of the group began to arrive. Kira, Isaac, the twins. Everyone was there. Scott and Stiles set up all the alcohol that they had bought as well as what everyone else had on the Derek’s new bar. Derek finished setting up the keg nearby. Everything was finally ready.

Stiles noticed Lydia, Allison, and Kira had all vanished. He was just starting to wonder where they’d gone when they came walking back into the loft carrying a giant cake box. They set it down on the table where they had left a space for it and opened the box. Inside was a massive cake with one of those edible picture on top of it. It was a picture of all of them together just a few days before they all left for college. At the top of the cake, just above the picture, was a message that said, “Happy 21st birthday, Stiles!” in bright blue icing, Stiles’ favorite color. Stiles also noticed the ring of twenty-one candles that encircled the birthday cake.

Stiles was kind of dumbstruck. He always knew he had amazing friends, but he was still just really happy by everything they were doing for him. He smiled, trying not to cry, and said, “Thanks, guys.”

Kira smiled and held out her hand towards the cake. Her eyes flashed orange for a moment and twenty-one small bolts of electricity shot from her fingers, igniting each of the candles. Everyone in unison said, “Happy birthday, Stiles!”

Stiles smiled goofily like he always did and blew out the candles with one big breath. Everyone picked up their drinks and Scott walked over to Stiles and handed him one. Scott raised his glass and said, “A toast. To Stiles, my best friend and brother. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

Everyone cheered and knocked their cups together. Scott tuned to Stiles and toasted him before they both took a big gulp of their first drinks of the night with the rest of the pack. Lydia and Allison started to cut the cake and hand everyone a piece. Everyone dug in while the twins went to handle the music. It was a party after all and they intended to make it one.

The music started playing and everyone moved towards the big open area of the loft to dance and talk. Derek’s new stereo system was working pretty nicely. Stiles went to move that way, but Scott grabbed his arm and motioned towards the door. Stiles was confused, especially since Scott had a small bag with him, but he followed him up to the roof.

“Why’d you bring me out here?” asked Stiles.

“I told you I had a surprise for you, didn’t I?” asked Scott.

“Well, yeah, but I don’t see why you had to take me to the roof for it.”

“You’ll see.”

Scott opened up the bag and pulled out two crystal rocks glasses and a green case of some sort. Stiles was confused. Scott handed him the green case and smiled. Stiles look down at it and noticed that the case had the Jameson logo on it and that it also read Rarest Vintage Reserve. Stiles’ eyes got really wide and he looked back at Scott and said, “Dude, you did not.”

Scott had the biggest grin on his face when he replied, “Yeah! I thought you’d like it and that it would be something special to celebrate tonight with. We’ve both been fans of whiskey since high school, so yeah.”

“Yeah, but, bro, this is like $250 a bottle,” said Stiles, still flabbergasted.

“Don’t worry about how much it cost. You’re my best friend and it’s your 21st birthday. I wanted to get you something special.”

Stiles smiled and shaked his head as he said, “Well, you definitely surprised me. Y’know, you’d think after knowing you this long you wouldn’t be able to get me so easily, yet you still manage to.”

Scott beamed at Stiles, beginning to pour some of the whiskey into the rocks glasses, and said, “It’s not easy, but I’m glad I did. Anyway, I figured we should have some of the good stuff before we get too drunk.”

Stiles nodded in agreement as he took the half-filled rocks glass from Scott. They clinked their glasses together and took their first sips of it. The whiskey itself was a deeper color than the normal whiskey he and Scott usually shared. Stiles was amazed by the taste. It was lightly sweet, but still had the familiar bitterness of whiskey. There was more to it than that though. It had a pretty complex flavor to it. There were several tastes floating around in it including a hint of banana. Stiles swallowed the sip and was surprised by the smoothness of it. There was a little burn, but it wasn’t near as harsh as what he was used to. He guessed that’s why the bottle was so expensive.

“That was really good,” said Stiles.

“You like it?” asked Scott.

“Like it? It’s freaking awesome, man.”

“Glad to hear it! I really liked it, too.”

They sat down next to each other and looked out over the town from the roof. They finished their drinks and Scott packed everything back into his bag. They didn’t want to be gone for too long or everyone else would notice they were missing. Stiles looked over at Scott.

“Hey,” said Stiles. “Thanks for that. I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” replied Scott. “I just want you have a great birthday.”

Stiles smiled at his best friend and said, “Trust me. It’s already great. We should get back before anyone misses us though.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

They hurried back to Derek’s loft and found they hadn’t been gone that long and no one had noticed their departure. Everyone was having a great time either dancing or talking. Lydia couldn’t help but play hostess, running around making sure everything was great. She had a drink in her hand, too, but old habits die hard. Stiles silently thanked her for all of her work and smiled when he saw Allison stop Lydia and make her stop running around so that she could have a good time. Scott and Stiles went and poured themselves some fresh drinks. Jack and Coke this time, classic that brought back high school memories. They went to join the others.

Stiles and Scott split up for the moment. Scott went to talk to Kira. They’d been maintaining their relationship over the years and into college. Stiles realized he’d actually finished his first drink already. He didn’t really feel a buzz yet. He smiled at that because it meant he actually had built up a good tolerance. Suddenly, he felt an arm being slung over his shoulder. He looked over to see that it was Isaac.

“Hey, happy birthday, man!” said Isaac. “Let’s go take some shots. You, me, Derek, and Scott. Pack Shots!”

Stiles smiled. He and Isaac had had a bit of a rough relationship at one point, but ever since the resolution of the nogitsune incident, they’d grown to be pretty great friends. They just misunderstood each other at first.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” replied Stiles happily, following it up with one of his woo-hoo sounds and a fist pump.

Isaac grinned and shouted for Derek and Isaac to join them at the bar as he drug Stiles over to it. Isaac pulled out six shot glasses from the bar and set them on top of it. Scott and Derek had just arrived.

“Alright, gentlemen,” said Isaac. “In honor of Stiles’ birthday, we’re going to be taking two shots each, one shot of Jack followed by one shot of Fireball.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Derek.

“Same here. Let’s do it!” said Scott.

Stiles nodded in agreement and said, “Well, what’re you waiting for? Pour them already!”

Isaac happily complied and quickly filled their shot glasses to the brim with both Jack and Fireball.

“One more thing. It’s a race to the finish. Let’s see who can take them the fastest,” said Isaac. “On the count of three. One… Two… Three!”

They each grabbed their shot of Jack and downed it quickly. Slamming down their shot glass as they finished, they each quickly grabbed the shot of Fireball and took it as fast as they could. Derek finished his shot first, followed by Scott then Stiles and Isaac who finished at the same time.

“Come on now, Scott,” said Derek. “You’re supposed to be the alpha! You can let me beat you.”

“Yeah, well you have more experience at this than I do!” Scott rebutted.

“Says the guy who’s in college! This is like the definition of college.”

“Yeah, yeah. We do study some, too, y’know.”

“Not sure if I’d call what your and Kira do studying,” said Stiles, laughing a bit as the alcohol started to hit him some.

“Dude! That was a little low!” said Scott.

“Nah, come on man you know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Scott shook his head and smiled at Stiles. He could never actually be mad at Stiles.

“Yeah, I know. It could be worse. I could always look like grumpy cat like Derek over here,” said Scott.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles burst into uproarious laughter at that statement, partially because it was funny and partially because it was true. Derek just looked at them with a I-am-not-amused look, but after a moment he shook his head and smiled slightly. It was Stiles birthday after all.

“Well,” said Derek. “You took a shot with us, but how about a true pack shot with everyone. We’re not all werewolves, not even you, Stiles, but we’re all still part of this pack. So, what do you say? Think you can handle another one?”

Stiles snorted at the challenge and replied, “Hell yeah! Bring it on!”

Derek smiled and called everyone over. Everyone gathered around the bar as Derek finished pouring shots of Fireball for everyone, placing one in front of each person.

“Alright, everyone,” said Derek. “Time for a some pack shots in honor of Stiles’ birthday!”

“Wait a second,” said Kira. “I’ve got an idea.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, but he didn’t say anything or stop her. Kira held out her hands towards the drinks. Her eyes glew a brilliant orange for a moment as electricity sparked from her fingertips, shooting off to each glass. The result was some sparks arcing across the top of each shot glass. The effect looked really awesome and Kira looked proud of herself.

“Don’t worry,” said Kira. “It’s a very weak foxfire. You won’t notice it over the alcohol burn.”

“Thanks, Kira,” said Stiles. “The shots look awesome.”

Kira smiled brightly at him, a little bit embarrassed, as everyone took their shot glasses and readied themselves to take them.

“On three,” said Derek. “One…”

“Two!” said Scott.

“Three!” said Stiles.

Derek rolled his eyes at the two goofy idiots as he and everyone else quickly took their shots. Kira was right, they didn’t notice anything different about the shots. They just looked really cool before they took them. Everyone cheered and walked back towards the main area to keep on partying. Scott clapped Stiles on the back and smiled at him before following Kira. Stiles was surprised by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lydia standing behind him with a bottle of red wine in her hands.

“Well,” said Lydia. “I honestly don’t know if you’re a huge fan of wine, but my mom said this is a really good one. It’s a cabernet sauvignon. I thought you might want to share it with me”

Stiles was a bit taken aback. Perhaps it was the mild buzz he had going. He had always liked Lydia and they had developed a strong relationship over the years, but, even when she did seem interested, she always seemed kind of hesitant.

“Umm,” stammered Stiles. “Sure. I’d love to.”

She gave him one of her looks. Her looks could kill sometimes. Sometimes they could even convey monologues with just one look.

“Stiles,” she said. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m only offering.”

Stiles smiled sheepishly at her and replied, “No, really, I’d love to.”

She smiled and pulled out a corkscrew and two large wine glasses from the bar.

“Good,” she said, her normal demeanor returning as she opened the bottle and poured them each a full glass of wine.

She handed him one and said, “Cheers, then.”

Stiles toasted her and replied, “Cheers!”

The wine was actually really good. Stiles really hadn’t been able to have much wine in college outside of box wine or super cheap wine, but he could still tell when a wine was a good one. He happily drank it, leaning his back against the bar as Lydia did the same right next to him. They watched the rest of the group as they drank the wine. Stiles couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Lydia looked. She’d only gotten more gorgeous after high school, which Stiles had thought was impossible.

“Stiles,” said Lydia. “Are you having a good birthday?”

Stiles was a bit surprised because, honestly, he was having the time of his life. All of his best friends were here and he couldn’t really imagine a better night.

“Yeah,” replied Stiles. “It’s probably the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Lydia smiled. It was a truly genuine smile. Stiles knew the difference with her.

“That’s great. I’m glad you are,” said Lydia.

She noticed that someone, probably one of the twins, had left a dirty plate sitting on the couch. She sighed and went to go get it, but Stiles stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“Lydia, it’s fine. Just relax and enjoy things,” said Stiles.

“But they’re making a mess,” replied Lydia. “It’s not good for a party to be a mess.”

“Lydia, it’s my party and I say it’s fine.”

“But…”

“Really, it’s okay. I just want you and everyone else to have a great time with me.”

“And I want you to have the perfect party.”

Stiles smiled, pleased and a tiny bit surprised.

“Thanks, Lydia,” he said. “That means a lot. But just stay here and enjoy the party and this wine with me.”

Lydia sighed and said, “Alright.”

The two of them stood there a while longer, drinking their wine. They talked and laughed some more while they did. After a while, they finished it and they noticed Allison trying to get Lydia’s attention. Lydia set her empty glass down on the bar. Stiles figured it was over and started to move to stand upright as he was still leaning on the bar. Much to his surprise, Lydia suddenly leaned in and gave Stiles a kiss on the lips. It lasted a few second and Stiles was completely caught off guard. After a few seconds, she moved back and gave him a smile.

“Happy birthday, Stiles,” she said as she turned to run off towards Allison.

Stiles awkwardly stood upright and placed his glass on the table. She really knew how to throw him for a loop. Ah well. That situation would best be handled another time. He was actually starting to feel pretty good after that wine. He poured himself another drink and walked back to the main area where he found Scott, Isaac, and Derek. Isaac and Scott were trying to convince Derek that it would be a good idea to set up a beer pong table. Derek seemed hesitant.

“I think it’d be fun,” interjected Stiles.

They all turned to look at him, Scott and Isaac smiling like they’d just won the lottery and Derek with a kind of neutral expression.

“Of course you would…” said Derek.

“Hey, the birthday boy says it’d be a good idea, so it’s gonna happen!” Scott said excitedly.

“Yeah! What he said!” Isaac chimed in like an excited puppy.

Derek shook his head and couldn’t help but smile. He was feeling pretty good now himself and these guys were his best friends. Goofy as fuck, but still his best friends. His family.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” said Derek. “Help me move some stuff.”

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles helped Derek move and set up a beer pong table. They quickly set up the table to play and loaded the cups with beer from the keg. The twins moved to be first to play.

“You can’t beat us,” said Ethan.

“Yeah, we’re a perfect team,” said Aiden.

“I bet Scott and I can take you,” challenged Stiles.

“Yeah, let’s take them down,” said Scott.

“The best friends versus the twins then,” said Aiden. “Sounds like a good first match.”

The two teams took their sides and the game began. The twins won first throw and they managed to make two cups on their first shots. Scott and Stiles begrudgingly drank the two cups of beer. The twins shot again, but this time only Aiden’s shot made it. Scott took the drink. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and nodded. They were determined to beat these two. Scott threw the first ball and it landed perfectly in one of the cups. Stiles followed up with another perfect shot. With the balls back, Scott and Stiles did it again, sinking two more perfect shots. The twins growled as they drank them, leaving only six of their ten cups on the table.

Scott managed to sink one more, but Stiles missed. The game continued in a back and forth battle. Sometimes both teams would miss for a few rounds in a row and sometimes they would only make one. After a little while, it was down to three cups left for Scott and Stiles and only one cup left for the twins. Scott and Stiles both had to make the last shot to win. The looked at each other and nodded. Scott threw the first ball and it arced perfectly into the cup. Stiles didn’t let himself get excited. He breathed in, calming himself. He took aim at the cup and followed the exact line that Scott’s ball had followed. He released the ball and it landed squarely in the cup. Cheers erupted from the rest of the pack at their victory. Scott and Stiles gave each other a high five as the twins shook their heads and drank the last cup. They shook hands with Scott and Stiles and then cleared the table for the next group. Derek and Isaac stepped up to the table. Allison and Lydia took their spots at the other end of the table.

“Don’t think we’ll go easy on you ladies,” said Isaac boastfully.

Allison cocked an eyebrow at him and replied, “Really?”

Lydia said, “We won’t need you to because you’ll be begging us for mercy at the end.”

The game started and it ended pretty quickly. Allison had perfect aim even while drunk and Lydia could do physics in her sleep. Derek and Isaac never stood a chance. The Huntress and the Banshee managed to pull off a perfect game, taking out all of their opponents’ cups while losing none of their own. They cooly high fived each other as they walked off from the table leaving Derek glaring at Isaac who just kind of shrunk away in shame. Derek shook his head and laughed a little bit as they walked off, patting Isaac on the back. He wasn’t actually upset with him. Isaac looked up and smiled, relieved that Derek wasn’t actually unhappy with him. They went to the bar and took a shot to wash away the bitter defeat.

The night continued and everyone was pretty drunk at this point. Most of them to the point of stumbling sometimes. Allison in particular tripped once and was caught by Lydia. The two of them collapsed in a pile onto the couch laughing hysterically at each other. The twins were collapsed on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the stereo as they argued over what song to play next. Scott and Kira were sitting next to each other talking, both clearly pretty drunk and both being sickeningly cute.

Stiles observed everybody from his seat at the bar. He was pretty drunk himself and he was glad everyone was having a good time. He noticed Derek sit down next to him. A moment later, Scott had arrived at the bar, sitting across from the two of them. Apparently Kira had gone to help Allison and Lydia who were still laughing on the couch.

“You know,” said Derek, taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve really come to like you two. Even Stiles, the sarcastic shit that he is sometimes.”

“Hey, I take great pride in my sarcasm!” said Stiles, trying to sound offended.

Derek smiled and shook his head. He could really feel the alcohol hitting him, but he continued anyway.

Derek said, “No, really. You two are great. Scott, you’ve really been a leader. You pulled this pack back together and made it strong. You kept it going and never lost faith even when things were at their worst. You even gave Isaac a home and a family after I kicked him out. You really are a true alpha. You did what I couldn’t do.

“And you, Stiles, you proved yourself to be a loyal friend and a true genius.You always put things together. You also saved me on more than one occasion, even at a time when you didn’t really trust me or even like me very much. I definitely see why Scott puts so much faith and trust in you. And now that you’re our emissary, well, it just fits perfectly.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. They knew Derek had become more friendly lately, but this seemed uncharacteristic of him. Then they realized that he was just as drunk as they were, if not more, and they let out a small laugh.

“It’s so weird hearing you talk like that,” said Scott.

“Yeah, usually you’re a bit more gruff,” said Stiles.

Derek made a face at them and replied, “This is what I get for being nice.”

“No, man, that’s not it,” said Stiles.

“Yeah,” said Scott. “We understand and appreciate what you’re saying. But really we’re nothing special.”

“Exactly,” said Stiles. “Scott and I are so strong because we’ve always had each others backs. You never really had that until recently.”

“To be honest, I couldn’t have done any of this without your help, Derek,” said Scott. “And I’m still going to need your help.”

Stiles looked at Derek, smilingly goofily, and said, “See, Derek? Where would he be without us, huh? We always gotta help him through shit.”

Derek smiled at the two, shook his head, and said, “You two are something else, I swear.”

Stiles just smiled drunkenly and Scott said, “You were the one that said werewolves are stronger in a pack. Well, I’d say I have a pretty good pack right here. The three of us make quite the team for leading it.”

“Here, here!” cheered Stiles.

“Yeah, I did and you’re right,” said Derek. “So, what do you say? A shot to the leaders of the pack?”

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Stiles, probably a little too excitedly.

“Sure, why not?” said Scott.

Derek nodded and poured each of them a shot of whiskey. They clinked their shot glasses together and then took their shots. The three of them were already good and drunk, but they didn’t really care at that point. The shot was almost like water to them. They walked got up and made their way back to the others.

It was really late now. Or really early depending on how you looked at it. They had actually managed to exhaust the entirety of their alcohol supply including the keg. Everyone was starting to get sleepy between being completely wasted and just plain tired. The twins had finally turned off the music and everyone was trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Apparently, the ladies of the pack had planned ahead. Lydia, Allison, and Kira brought out mounds of pillows, cushions, blankets, and sheets. They cleared the center of the loft and, with everyone’s help, started to spread the sheets, pillows, cushions, and blankets to cover the entire floor.

When they were done, everyone started to find a spot on the giant mattress that they had made. It was surprisingly soft and comfortable and there was plenty of room for everyone. Finally overcome with exhaustion and drunkenness, Allison and Lydia collapsed on top of each other and were probably asleep before they ever actually hit the spread. Kira laid down next to them and fell asleep almost immediately. The twins passed out in one of the corners of the giant bed that they had made. Derek turned off the lights before securing a comfortable spot in the middle of the spread. Isaac just collapsed as soon as he stepped onto the bed. Scott and Stiles took a spot at the end of the spread closest to the window. The only light left was the pale moonlight shining through the windows. Stiles drunkenly fell over from his sitting position, resting his head in Scott’s lap.

“Am I drunk?” asked Stiles, giggling slightly.

Scott looked down at his best friend and smiled as he said, “You’re wasted.”

Stiles smiled broadly and, really drunkenly, said, “Yeeaaaahhhh!”

He lifted up his left hand for a fist bump. Scott immediately bumped his fist against Stiles’ and said, “Don’t worry I am, too.”

“Good,” replied Stiles, lowering his hand. “Thanks, by the way, Scott. I had a really great night tonight.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I think we all had a great time,” said Scott.

Stiles let out a big yawn and said, “Yep. But now I think it’s sleepy time. I feel really tired all of a sudden.”

He yawned again and his yawning spread to Scott. Stiles’ eyes were starting to close. Just before Stiles drifted off to sleep, Scott said, “Happy birthday, Stiles.”

“Thanks…” Stiles managed to murmur before finally passing out.

Stiles gently moved Stiles’ head to rest on a big pillow. Satisfied that Stiles was comfortable and would be safe, he grabbed another pillow and laid down right next to Stiles. Scott was fast asleep moments after his head hit the pillow. And so the McCall Pack fell asleep together under the light of the moon after a good night of fun. They slept peacefully without a care in the world, only pleasant dreams and memories of their friends and the night they had shared dancing through their heads.


End file.
